


Thrust

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Who'd have thought the Qunari made such devices ?
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Morrigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thrust

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 13 Prompt: Pegging

The light from the fireplace entered the tent from a small opening left by the entrance, accompanied by the fresh wind typical of Ferelden's nights.

Inside the tent, 2 figures were starting a fire of their own.

"Slow does it" Zevran said, looking downwards "Make sure to take your time to… Oh"

Morrigan smiled as she placed the tip of the lube coated rod by Zevran's entrance, and with a slow but certain motion pushed her way inside him.

"How fascinating" Morrigan said, pressing herself deeper against the elf as she took a regular pace to her motions "Who'd have thought the Qunari would create and find use for such… 'devices' ?"

"You'd be surprised at… how resourceful the Qunari can be, my lady"

"Talking from experience, Crow ?"

"Maybe… ah!" Zevran gasped, as the rod from the harness went deeper inside him.

Morrigan held the man's legs up, using it for support as she pushed the cylindrical shaped tool inside the man, lube dripping from it and from the elf's ass, who moaned as the object kept hitting his prostate.

"I have to say, lady Morrigan, that you have a… most acceptable thrusting motion" Zevran said before biting his lips.

"Tis a most amusing experience, I must say. To think that with objects as these men all over Thedas could be on the receiving end..." Morrigan sighed, the friction from the harness's soft plate sending pleasurable vibrations against her clit "It'd make for a better world, wouldn't you agree ?"

"I think… Thedas would be a much more peaceful place if men in positions of power got their behinds… stimulated in a frequent basis" Arainai replied, smiling as the beads of precum began to drip from his erect cock "I'd be more than willing to teach them"

Morrigan groaned as she increased the pace of her movements, moving harder and faster inside Zevran, whose face had begun to turn red as he closed his eyes.

"You're certain he is listening ?"

"Oh, yes…" the elf replied, smiling "I am most certain he is"

By the fireplace, Alistair sat on a log, his face reddened as he heard the sounds coming from one the tents, not daring to turn his head to find out why.

Leliana, who accompanied him in the guard shift, couldn't help but make suggestive motions with her hands, as Alistair's blush kept rising.

She couldn't deny she felt jealous of Zevran right now.

  
  



End file.
